Alice in the TARDIS
by puxa10
Summary: During the attack of the Cybermen, Alice Carter get's lead to safety by a curious ally. Now she has to earn the respect of The Doctor who had to say goodbye to Clara. Summaries are not my strong point. Please check inside for a better story. Rated T for Malcolm Tucker moments
1. Into the TARDIS

Hello all so I said I was going to do something for the Twelfth Doctor, for my Twelfth Story and here it is ~confetti~ yes I had to delete something. But that's because it wasn't going anywhere, and I didn't get enough inspiration from either the readers or my muse was like 'fuck that, let's do something else' [psst...it's the last one...but don't let her know, she's _scary_ my muse.]

I'm going to be doing the Doctor/OC because I just want this character to be alive. She's going to be taking a whole lot from me, as I think this is what I'd contribute as a Companion to The Doctor...hopefully. And hopefully you can think 'this is a great character and I like her'. I really do hope that you continue to be my wonderful readers who have left such great reviews that I'm really floored with how amazing you have been really. Except for that one review that called me a gardening tool that left me rather confused, but beyond that, I love the fact that all of you have just been amazing to me. Really, it makes me want to be a better writer for you. So you are the reason I continue writing when I think that it's {my writing} crap.

This is my new disclaimer: if I owned anything fandom I wrote about **EVER** I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. Doctor Who belongs to it's owners, while Alice belongs solely to me. You want to use her adventures with The Doctor? Ask me first. I just might let you.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>Alice Jane Carter, a twenty-four year old from America, had decided that day to go to the store having explored what she had wanted to see that day of London. She was browsing through the store when she heard something. <em>Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang<em>. It was a sound of rhythmic bangs of metal hitting the ground. That wasn't good. She couldn't have said why she thought that, but she trusted her gut instincts as they hardly let her down, and looked out the window biting her lip not enough to bleed. Her instincts had never led her astray before. She had come to London from America, for she had learned that she had been adopted and that her mother had been from London, but not anything else could be found. Not a name, not anything that would explain who had given her up, but she wouldn't have given her adopted family up for anything. In fact she would swear that the family had raised her ten times better than anyone else would believe. She had a loving mother, a caring father, and they were expecting a little one as well. But she would be lying if she said that she didn't have this pull to the UK in the beginning before learning the truth.

No, that wasn't true at all. Alice Carter had her shoulder length sandy brown hair tied up in a pony tail to get it out of her face, pushing up the silver glasses over her gray/blue with yellow highlighting the pupil eyes. She was wearing some comfortable black pants and a pretty dark blue button up shirt, with shoes that looked like they could run if she so chose and being 5'7" wasn't bad for it neither. She exited the shop turning around to tell the other people to stay in, that she didn't think that it was safe out here. "Please. I think something bad's about to happen." She asked kindly in her American accent. She then continued on mixing in with the crowd until the metal men began to kill the people and she ran. She knew that the best place to be wasn't where she was and skidded barely stopping when one of the metal men was there in the ally she had thought to take. She gulped but stood to her full height licking her dry lips.

"**_You are not running away._**" The robotic voice said observational like.

"Why should I? It's not going to do me any good. There are tons of you out there, and very little places to hide." Alice pointed out wondering why it had made the observation. She hadn't ever met these things before but was certain that bad guys didn't do that. It tilted it's head a little to the left as if considering her words.

"**_You would have made a good agent for Torchwood._**" It remarked and she just looked confused.

"What?" She asked.

"**_I know someplace you can hide. If I can find it without Missy being the wiser, there is no safer place._**" It said conversationally, as if just saving her life was it's top priority.

"Why would you do this for me? There are ton of other humans out there dying!" Alice protested not caring about herself, but for those that had families that cared for them who would be devastated at their loss. She had always done that, thinking of others before herself caring for what they went through.

"**_Come with me. We must be quick before _**he**_ gets back to it._**" The tin man said and turned around and began walking. Not wanting to be killed for not following the things orders, Alice tracked after it frightened.

_Why was this thing leading her to safety? Why just her? There were tons of other people that needed this help._ Alice couldn't help but think, wondering just why it would help her when it got nothing out of it.

"He **_will sort this mess before it gets too bad._**" The tin man said as if it could read her thoughts. But Alice had her heart laid out on her sleeves and she wouldn't be surprised if the tin man had read her expression on her face.

"Who is this 'he' you keep talking about?" Alice asked unable to keep her curiosity in check. Yeah, a curious Alice, who would have guessed really?

"**_Doctor._**" Alice scrunched her nose up confused.

"Doctor? Doctor who?" She asked and there was an odd sound that came out of the tin man. It sounded like a cross between an overly squeezed squeeze toy and a cat being squished.

"**_That is the question everyone at the base had asked. We never got an answer for it neither. But he saves our lives. But for sometimes when he's out there. Saving the universe._**" The tin man answered.

"What was that sound just now?" Alice asked continuing to follow the tin man trying to keep her long legs from eating the small distance and walking beside it.

"**_I think I laughed._**" It answered.

"You _think?_" Alice asked confused.

"**_I do not feel emotions any longer. But I am remembering them._**" The tin man answered.

"Look, you got a name?" Alice asked.

"**_I have not thought of that for so long._**" It answered it's voice sounding truthful as if it really hadn't. Or couldn't.

"I'm Alice Carter." Alice introduced herself as they walked closer to this building where it seemed all the tin men were coming out of somehow, not really being noticed nor did the others seem to care that another human was among them.

"**_I was once, Ianto Jones._**" The tin man introduced. "**_But now I am a Cyberman. Even if I remember human emotions, it will not last long, and you will once more be in danger from me._**" He added continuing to lead her through the halls, which she didn't really mind. Then he seemed to stop in the middle of a hall as if something was stopping its trek. "**_Here. This is where I have to go. But before I do, I have a favor to ask you for the last act of my humanity._**"

"Sure. Anything." Alice said now knowing that he would soon lose whatever had made him remember his humanity in the first place, and this was the least she could do for him getting her somewhere relative safe.

"**_I wish to leave a message to someone I care for, as a recording._**" Ianto asked and she got out her smart-phone, which she as respectable twenty-four year old owned.

"Of course." Alice promised sagely uncertain how she would do it, but she'd find who this man had cared for. Or she'd give the recording to someone that could find this person.

"_**In **my** voice**_." And right before her eyes the head mask fell apart.

"Well, this is certainly Star Wars." Alice said as she looked at the face of the human who was in the Cyberman and gulps. "You certainly were a looker once weren't you?" She said ready to press the button to record him. "Go ahead. I'm ready." She said and she studied the man. He would have been cute, with his once full of life black hair, and once full of life brown eyes. He was pale as death and she had the thought that perhaps he had died and was turned into this monster and wished for the monster responsible for making this man into this, to suffer. He looked at her and she pressed the button.

"Captain Jack Harkness...there are a lot of things I want to say to you. But this...this will have to do. I don't blame you for getting me killed. It was a risk I knew that could happen. I love you." The Welsh accent came through from Ianto's voice and the Cyberman turned and went away, Alice stopping the recording and saving it through her tears. What a sad sort of circumstances could have made the nice man die? And why would someone drag that same person back from the dead?! How disgusting! She turns around trying to see where she could go, where it was safe and she went backwards until her back hit something turning around and seeing a blue police phone box.

"Wait a tick. You weren't here before." Alice said confused pulling a hand through her brunette hair and circling around the box's perimeter. "Police box's don't just pop out of nowhere. And they usually don't reside inside a building." She says touching the blue wood feeling it warm under her touch and her eyes widened a bit. "Wait a moment. You're warm! Is that normal?" She questioned as if it were perfectly reasonable to be talking to an inanimate object, and after pressing her ear to the wood, heard a very faint hum. She then went to the doors and found them locked. "Hmm. Well, I'm not getting in then. I was told that there was somewhere safe I could hide from the...Cyberman attack. Are you it? The safe place? I know I don't particularly deserve being safe when tons of other people out there are perhaps getting killed, but could you open your doors anyway? Just until it's over. Then I promise if you or whoever...owns?...No, that doesn't sound right somehow." Alice said chewing on her lip thinking over the right word. "Borrowed? Yeah, let's go with that, if the one that borrowed you gets back and want's me out, I'll leave no questions asked." She asked the box and somehow, she heard the doors unlocking by themselves! Wary, she opened the door pushing in and when she looked in she had to get outside again just to look around and see that she wasn't imagining things. The interior was EXTREMELY different. Bigger on the inside. She smiles amazed at what she was seeing getting in finally and closing and locking the doors. "Thank you by the way. Aren't you gorgeous?" She said going and touching the glass pillar in the middle of the Star Trek esque console room seeing all the buttons and looking at the moving computer looking screen with interchangeable intertwined circles on it.

"**Hello. I am the Inter Face of the vehicle the TARDIS.**" A voice, surprisingly sounding like Julie Andrews said and Alice jumped and fell against a chair as the person was inside the...TARDIS.

"You look and sound like Julie Andrews." Alice said and got up from the seat. Looking at the face curious if the actress was actually there.

"**I am just a projection dear, and I searched through my database for someone you can trust, and from what I saw, you compared me to this actress. Which I say/said that has to be the best complement I ever have/will got in a long time." The Inter Face informed and Alice smiles glad that the TARDIS thought that her comparing the machine to the beautiful Julie Andrews as the complement it was. "I am a sentient time and space machine from a dead/dying planet. My thief and I are/will be/have been the last of our kind. You are/have been/will be correct in assuming that I am the safest place you can be. You can stay here for the duration of your stay.**" The not Julie Andrews explained.

"Your tenses are curious. But since you are a space and time machine...that might mean that because you have been and haven't been somewhere/when yet that your tenses _have_ to be confusing." Alice says pondering this and the projection smiles a bit as if congratulating on her figuring that out.

"**You might want to repeat your statement you have thought about my being bigger on the inside. My thief does like that part from his human...visitors. You can wonder around inside me, but for the places I don't want you in, I've locked**."

"That sounds reasonable. Thank you for letting me in." Alice says with a smile and the image fades away, and she decides she _will_ wonder around in this spaceship deciding to get some sticky notes, a pencil, and a water bottle so she wouldn't dehydrate.

Alice laughs as she became twisted in the live labyrinth she seemed to be in, trying a few doors, having found what seemed to be a shooting gallery with...pear juice on the walls...she wasn't even _going_ to ask about that, a few locked doors, which she wrote elegantly, **_Do not enter, Locked_** on it, so when she did get turned around that she wouldn't try the same door twice, glad that she had the sticky notes and now was in some sort of closet frowning in curiosity and went in, being able to stand in it looking around here and there. There were twelve sets of clothing as if twelve different people had been in here and had chosen these specific pieces of clothing. She had to tear down one coat for it was a monstrosity and she couldn't stare at it. What the hell?! It was the ugliest thing she had seen ever! "Whoever wore that I am sorry for those that had to see that thing." She said burying it as best she could and then went back to exploring and found some interesting things. Like a question mark vest. "The heck was this person thinking wearing this? Was this person a fashion disaster or what?" She questioned and got a trill as an answer and smiles thinking that the TARDIS had laughed at her question. "I'll go with 'fashion disaster' then." She says amused as she took a twelve foot scarf and tried to wrap it around her shoulders and it still trailed on the floor. She found a mirror and grins like a loon. Well, since she was in here, she'd see what she enjoyed and see if there was something she could ask of the dear if she could have if it weren't too much bother. She placed the scarf back where it had come from and decided to try on the fedora that was on top of the set of clothes, and went around and saw red converse that had a star on them and measured her own foot to it. "Can I try these in my size?" She asks and was shown a box full of the shoes with the lights shining on it. "Thank you dear." She says and try's the red shoes that fit her giggling. "I feel like such a loon." She says not caring. She was enjoying her moment of madness, and who was there to judge really? And if she had to keep herself entertained, this was the way to do it. She then continued on looking for different things to try and found a leather jumper and was shown a female version of it, and putting it on.

"I really should have a leather jacket." She says seeing how well the leather suited her as well as the fedora which gave her an Indiana Jones feel. The leather made her feel like a classic Bond villain. Tough and sexy as hell. The red shoes though ruined the whole mystique she had going, but were comfortable oddly. She placed the fedora back liking the Bond villain feel better, going out once more twirling like a ballerina as she went giggling. She had found a room with bunk beds and looked at it strangely. "Did the people like bunk beds? I doubt it for some reason. And shouldn't you have locked this room? It feels as if the people that were in here could come back and demand why I'm standing at their door." She says shaking her head and continued to wonder after putting: **_Personal Room, Unlocked for some reason._** On the door. She had then found nirvana. Well...not really, but it came close to her. She considered herself to be the modern Belle from Beauty and the Beast. She loved to read. And what she found was a library and she grins widely running from shelf to shelf in child like giddiness unable to stop her hyperness as she looked around wondering what to read first choosing a book at random and began to read it.

The Doctor walked into his TARDIS and had moved it to drop off Clara Oswin Oswald one last time and hit the console of the TARDIS in anger and sadness placing his head in his arms doing his best and probably failing to hide his tears, when his hypersensitive nose caught something. It was a scent, one that Clara never had. It was of a stranger, and really he was in no mood to be dealing with new people right now. He stalked the hall the Oncoming Storm in his gaze as he followed the track the mysterious woman child had made through _his_ TARDIS, a question of how a human could enter his TARDIS as it had been locked, not making to his currently enraged mind and found said human in his TARDIS' library sleeping with a book in her hands curled up into a ball. It was this sight that killed his outrage in an instant and he sighs softly pulling a hand across his face tiredly. She was craddling The Time Machine in her hands. It was a classic, and the words: **_I never actually read this before, but this is actually entertaining~!_ **Were at the spot she had bookmarked as the words had blurred before her eyes as she fell asleep. Being able to see what was, is, will be, should be, and should never be all the time, he should have seen this, and was better at it this time than last time. But he hadn't. However, he started to see what had been as the girl explored and had asked, actually ASKED to come inside the TARDIS if she would allow her to come in. He got a feeling from the TARDIS and was surprised. It had been since Amelia that the Old Girl had actually liked a human in her halls and the fact that the Old Girl had allowed the female to come in, she must be important somehow. After all, despite his reluctance to admit it in this body, he had never in all his two thousand years met anyone who wasn't important before. So, she did hold some sort of destiny by his side. He was tired of caring for humans and they going and breaking his hearts. But there was something that made her...different than a normal human that was for sure. He couldn't tell what it was, but he could sense that if he told her anything, she would never say anything to anyone else. That his secrets would be kept secret. How odd for him to feel comfortable around an unconscious companion. He was certain he might have felt this comfortable this quickly with someone else before, but he couldn't quite think of whom. He would have to see how she took to his lifestyle. See if she can handle death, running, and perhaps keeping him in line when he needed it. She was...American from what her accent sounded like as he saw what had been as she childishly went from one room to another.

**_There's no point in being grown up, if you can't act childish sometimes._** A voice said in his ear. A familiar one, that he could just barely remember. And what was it about American accents that had made him pause. He shook his head free of thoughts. He would just have to be patient.

* * *

><p>You're welcome for the Fourth Doctor quote, scarf and fedora references. The horrible coat was Six. I had to color that once and it was hard. All those different colors. What the heck were the designers thinking?! Really? And the jumper is obviously a reference to Nine and the red shoes are Ten just as obviously. And the question mark vest is Seven.<p>

I **really really really** really really really really did want to make Alice. She's taking so much of me that she's complaining about not being written yet. She's such a hassle. But I love it when my characters take so much of myself that they're like: "Dude, write me."

I do have a plan for Alice and a good plot twist especially knowing what I know and what has been revealed. Oh, this is going to be so much fun~

Please please please if you want to make my day, tell me what you think. I really do want to know. I love you all. Now to work on what's actually important. Like; _Harry Potter, Harriet Watson_, Bowties Are Cool, and **I Promised You Forever**. I really don't need this many things going on in my head, but apparently my ADD thinks other wise -dramatic sigh-


	2. Kidnap the Sandy Claws

To the guest who said I moved them to tears reading the previous chapter, I am not sorry whatsoever because really, it makes me happy. I made someone experience an emotional high -even negative- with my words alone. Although, I am sorry I made you upset. In a way. It's a weird sort of emotions that I experience when I'm told I made people cry.

To those that have followed and favorited this fic as reviewing, you know that you are my inspiration to keep writing. I love you all. I do have an interesting place to take this and I hope you'll be surprised.

This is my new disclaimer: if I owned anything fandom I wrote about **EVER** I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. Doctor Who belongs to it's owners, while Alice belongs solely to me. You want to use her adventures with The Doctor? Ask me first. I just might let you.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>Kidnap the Sandy Claws<p>

Alice woke up stretching from her spot on the couch in the library of the TARDIS, covered by a light blanket becoming curious as to how that got on her, as she hadn't been the one to do that and wondered if the _Doctor_ guy had done so. That had been nice of the stranger. She folded the blanket up and lay it on top of the couch she liked knowing that if allowed, it would be her spot to sit at, and she liked to be comfortable. Blame being a twenty-first century woman who liked the finer things but could do without them. She walked through the console once more at the entrance wrapping herself deeper into the jumper. _Was it just her or did the temperature drop?_ She thought to herself rubbing her arms wondering if this was normal. She turned her head as the TARDIS made a sound and looked at the screen curiously as an image showed on it. Oh, they had moved! She hadn't even noticed. Then again, if tired enough and in deep sleep, she knew that not much could get her awake and aware of being in that state, and yet once woken up, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She looked around glad that she had something warm in the suddenly cold atmosphere zipping up the jumper to conserve her heat. "Oh my gosh! My parents!" She said out loud grabbing her phone out of her pocket and saw that she did indeed have battery life, but absolutely no signal. "I really should have guessed. I mean it looks like a winter wonderland out there, and there seems to be no telephone poles that I saw." She said knowing how worried her mother was going to be if she didn't call. She looked up as the TARDIS made another humming sound and showed the outside of the box. "Oh, it's a _call box_ so you must have a phone!" She said with a smile glad to know that so far, she was doing a good job at guessing what the TARDIS wanted to tell her. It was really educated guesses and common sense. Plus she had a feeling that the sentient time and space machine had an attachment to her. Which was pretty cool now that she had the time to think about things. She shook her head trying to concentrate. "Alright. I need a better jacket than this and gloves if I'm going to go out there." She said and walked out and was instantly shown a door and rose an eyebrow. "Well, I feel honored. I have a feeling you're not as lenient with all the other visitors. You're very kind. Thank you very much." She thanked the machine and got out a heavy coat and found a box of gloves, putting them on as well, as she headed outside the TARDIS. "I won't be long out here. Would you mind not locking the doors until I come back in?" She asked as she got out and closed the door, not wanting the snow to get inside and bother the machine. It was after all still a working machine and shouldn't be exposed to the cold for long. She opened the compartment with the phone in pulling the hood over her head as she dialed the number that she could say backwards. It rang for a few moments.

"Hello?" Her mother, Jessica Cater answered the phone worry in her tone.

"Hey mom." Alice said as calmly as possible.

"ALICE JANE CARTER WHERE IN THE BLAZES HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Her mom demanded. "I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I really should have called once I was safe, but I was so distracted by the Cybermen attack and getting to safety and moving somewhere else, that I completely forgot to call you until this very minute. I promise I'm very safe." Alice promised knowing that was true for the moment. All she was, was cold. She was somewhere it was winter after all, so wasn't all that surprised.

"Where are you?" Her mom asked.

"I...uh...don't know. All I know is that we landed somewhere that's snowing. I was lead to a safe ship and we must have taken off while I fell asleep at the library." Alice explained as best as she could. She figured she could get away with a small white lie. Besides, she hadn't been completely lying. She had been lead to a safe ship and she had fallen asleep at the TARDIS' library. "I would have called on the cell phone but there's no reception. I had to use the captain's phone."

"Great how much is **_that_** going to be?" Her mother harped but there was a tone of joking there that made Alice giggle.

"Dunno. We'll see I guess. Well I can't stay on too long." Alice said as she had said she wouldn't be too long. All she had needed to do was make sure her mom knew she was safe.

"How about the captain? Is he trustworthy?"

"I'm not too sure. I haven't met him yet. But I'm told he's a doctor. I explored the ship and fell asleep at the library like I said. So I'm certain he's trustworthy. After all, he hasn't kicked me off yet. And if he does, I'm certain it'll be back to London." Alice says for it was the least this Doctor could do right? If he didn't want her on, that was. She hoped he would.

"Be safe okay Alice?" Her mother asked.

"Of course. I miss you. Tell dad I said, 'hello' alright?" Alice asked and hung up the phone turning around, after closing the box and saw a reindeer. "Uh...hi there. Far from home aren't you?" She asked the animal but realized this _could_ be it's home. She did after all have no idea where she was. It was highly likely. And realized she was speaking to an animal...but then realized she had a one-way conversation with a sentient time and space machine so this wasn't as different as that in all actuality. She shook her head with a small laugh. "This is completely nutters." She says softly going inside the box, closing the door after her. Wait...reindeer? Snow? _No. No way. _"Can't be." She said to herself shaking her head. They couldn't be in the North Pole could they? But..."Santa _can't_ be real can he?" She asked but then a voice said: _well just yesterday you would have sworn that metal men that wanted humanity dead wasn't real. So why can't Santa be real?_ And she had to agree with it.

[~]

Alice was in the kitchen when the machine made a groaning noise like a car would with it's parking break on, grabbing onto something as the machine moved and wondered just how in the heck she had slept through this the first time this happened, the water thankfully not spilling over. She was making something warm to drink warming her hands over the heat. When the ship landed with a soft **_thud_** Alice let go of her death grip on whatever it was she was holding and got, strangely enough three cups and filled two with hot cocoa, and the second with Grey tea. How could she know what they would want, she would never be able to say. She went to the console just as another woman came inside the doors. The other woman was shorter than Alice, with chocolate brown hair and eyes, dressed in pajamas. Alice's eyes widened. "You must be freezing half to death! Come here, and have some cocoa." She said with a smile as she offered the cup to the other woman.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm Alice, Alice Carter. I'm sorry, I'm sort of a...unplanned visitor." Alice said sheepishly with a small smile as if to say she didn't mean any harm. "But I'm nice. I promise. Here." Alice said grabbing the cup she had extended to the other woman in her as occupied hand with her own cup of the hot liquid and placed the woman gently onto the seat that she had seen and gave the cup to the woman wrapping the cold fingers around the cup and then taking off the jumper after placing her own cup somewhere safe and out of the way and wrapping it around the woman's shoulders lounging on the ground grabbing the cup again with a smile. "So who're you?" Alice questioned.

"You're American." The woman pointed out.

"And you're British." Alice said with a shrug as if to say, 'how does that matter any?' looking at the woman expectantly.

"Clara. Clara Oswald. I didn't think I'd see The Doctor again. How did you get on board the TARDIS and when?" Clara asked still looking at Alice as if she had yet to prove her trustworthiness. Which was perfectly understandable.  
>"Well, I asked to come in." Alice answered with the truth.<p>

"And the TARDIS just let you in?" Clara asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Oh, and I was lead here. During that Cyberman raid." Alice offered the information willingly, sitting on the ground.

"Happy Easter." An older sounding Scottish accent snarls and a man enters the TARDIS annoyance clear on his face. "I see _you're_ finally awake. Good. Now you can tell me where you can be dropped off." He said going to the console seeing the cup laying there with a dish of sugar cubes.

"It's a peace offering and a 'thank you' for not disturbing my rest. I hope I got it right. I have only begun to learn the 'proper' English way of preparing tea a few days ago." Alice said at the curious face he wore sipping at the hot drink after adding six sugar cubes. He had a sweet tooth! They'd get along famously, Alice hoped for she adored sugar as well.

"One more thing...hello Alice. I have something for you." A man in a red fluffy suit, a white beard and a highly recognizable hat said as he stood in front of the open doors. Alice stood up and went towards Kris Kringle, a bright smile on her lips.

"You _do_ exist. It's an honor to meet you, sir." Alice said with a childish gleam in her eyes.

"As it is to meet you. Here. You're going to need this." Santa said giving her a piece of paper with what seemed to her to be complete nonsense. "It's coordinates. You have something of importance to deliver don't you? This is where he is." He said kindly.

"Oh thank you. You didn't have to do that. I'm not overly sure I'll be welcome here." She admits with a 'that's life' shrug.

"Well, you didn't exactly _ask_ did you?" Santa asked tapping his nose with a cheeky grin and closes the doors of the TARDIS. She giggles and glances between the man and the woman.

"Right. Well, I'll leave the awkward here, for you two to get over. If you need me, I'm going to once more explore the TARDIS. And, by the way the TARDIS is bigger on the inside. And is beautiful." She complements as she left the two alone uncomfortable in the awkward feeling that they were broadcasting. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long to clear the air.

Kris sighs as he watched the blue box disappear. He knew Alice Jane Carter. Oh yes. Especially the fact that she was adopted. He even knew her birth parents.

"I do hope The Doctor never finds out." He said under his breath a bit of a worried expression in his eyes as an image of The Mistress showed in his magic snowball that allowed him to see everyone.**

**_[_**Next time on**_ Alice in the TARDIS]_**

"Look at this! The writing kinda looks like it says _Wonderland_ don't it?" Alice asks with a grin to the man beside her.

"I'm Lewis Carroll. It's nice to meet you."

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

* * *

><p>I wanted to write this and get it published before Christmas but during is alright, yeah? For during the New Year, I will not get anything done until January. I hope you my readers have a great holiday, may your new year be blessed with happiness, and I love each and every one of you. I really do.<p>

Double bullet: Hmm...I wonder what _that_ means? -evil grin-


End file.
